Meeting the Team
by Spencersomega
Summary: Jayden meets the team for the first time. Part two in the 'Jayden Andrews' series.


Warnings: Talks about spanking, sex, past rape. emotional break down 

"Hello?" Reid said when he answered his phone.

He has been staying at home with Jayden for the last three days, preparing for the process.

"Hey pretty boy, the girls were wondering when they could meet Jayden." Morgan said and Spencer could hear the women in the background.

"Everyone wants to meet him." Jennifer said, taking Morgan's phone out of his hand to put it on speaker.

"Do you have a case this week?" Reid asked them.

"No, not right now." Garcia answered.

"Then you could come over to-" Reid started to say and got interrupted by a screamed "Mum" from upstairs.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"The bed is broken through."

"What?!" He screeched.

"My bed is broken."

"I understood that. Are you okay?"

"I think so. But mum all the stuff under my bed is probably also broken or at least damaged."

"But everything else is okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright, was it broken before or did it just break right now?"

"It was damaged for the last two years I think but now it's completely broken."

"Two years?! Why didn't you say anything sooner? I would have bought you a new bed."

"Because it was only damaged and not broken. Guess I'm to fat for my bed."

"Jayden, we talked about this."

"I know, I know. If I say something like this ever again, you'll tell dad and I'll have to go back to the shrink and take the medication again, blah blah blah."

"One more time and I will tell your dad next week when we're visiting him."

"Yeah, I know, mum."

"Spence?" JJ asked after hearing the whole thing.

"Oh, I totally forgot all of you."

"No problem. Is Jayden okay?" Blake asked him concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine. How about you all come over right now? I'm sure Jayden won't mind."

"Alright. Need help with his bed?" Morgan asked him.

"I don't know. I'll ask him."

"Okay." Derek said.

"Jayden, come downstairs, please." Spencer said in his mum voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jay asked confused.

Every time his mum used this voice, he was in trouble.

"No, I just need to talk to you."

"I don't like the sound of that." Jayden said, going downstairs.

"Just come here and sit down please." He said and Jay sat opposite of him.

"Is your bed fixable or do you need a new one?"

"I need a new one. It's completely broken."

"Morgan, I could use your help with throwing his bed out." Spencer said in his phone and that was the moment Jayden noticed the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" His son asked him curiously.

"My team. They're on their way to visit us right now."

"What?!"

"I said, my team is going to visit us now which means that you'll meet them."

"I'm not meeting them right now. I look like shit."

"Nonsense, you're handsome."

"You've never been good at lying."

"You are handsome. If I hear you say otherwise one more time, I will tell your dad and you know what he said the last time."

"You would never spank me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I've never been spanked nor will I ever be." Jayden told his mother with a glare on his face.

"You've been spanked by your dad."

"You're lying."

"Like you said, I'm not good at lying. It's the truth." Spencer told his embarrassed son, phone completely forgotten.

"Did he also spank you?" Jay asked him mischievously, trying to take the conversation to another topic.

"No, he didn't." Reid told him, glancing at his phone which was discarded on the table.

"Are you sure about that? I can always ask Dad." Jayden said smirking.

Before Reid could say anything about it, Garcia's voice rang out of the phone.

"Should we bring food?" She asked, completely ignoring the conversation between Spencer and his son.

"No, I'll order something right now." He answered and told Jayden to get him his laptop, so he could order over the internet.

"Alright, we'll be there in 10 minutes." Hotch said.

"Okay, see you all in 10." Reid said and hung up.

"Are they really on their way right now?" Jay asked him when he came back into the room with his mum's laptop in his hands.

"Yes, they are. But don't worry about it, they will adore you, baby. Especially JJ and Garcia. Don't be surprised if one or more of them have a gift for you." Reid told him while placing the order for his team, himself and his son.

"But why would they buy me gifts? They don't know me."

"Because you're my son. They only found out about you three days ago when your aunt called me while I was on the plane. They heard what happened and want to make you feel better. They'll also support and help us through the process." Spencer told his son and Jay sat down next to him.

"But they still don't know me. What if they won't like me?"

"Oh darling, anyone who doesn't like you should get checked out by a shrink. You're one of the nicest guys I know and the team will also see it that way."

"You're only saying this because you're my mum and have to say it."

"Would I ever lie to you about something like that?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything." Jayden said frustrated, tears shining in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Reid asked him concerned.

"I don't know." Jayden said, voice broken by a sob.

Spencer immediately pulled his son onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

Jayden hid his face in the crook of his mother's neck and let the tears fall.

Reid looked helplessly and heartbroken down at his son, trying to calm him down by rubbing his back and whispering calming things in his ear.

Every sob that came from the teenager in his lap tore at his heart and it took all the strength he has to stop himself from letting the unshed tears fall.

"Shh, everything will be okay. I'm here, Alright? I won't leave you and you can talk to me when you're ready." Spencer whispered in his son's ear and slowly the sobs died down.

"Mummy." Jayden whimpered in a childlike voice which tore at his mother's heart.

"Shh, mummy's here." He whispered softly in his ear, continuing to rub his back.

"I'm so sorry." Jay said after a few seconds in the crook of Reid's neck.

"What are you sorry for, baby?" Spencer asked him gently, confused tone clearly visible.

"Just everything. That I didn't tell you about being bullied, that I wasn't strong enough to stop them and just for being me, I guess." Jayden whispered and his mum's heart was torn into millions of pieces.

"Don't you ever apologize for being you. You're an amazing human being and everyone should be grateful to know you. The people who bullied you are the one who have to apologize and they will. I will fight for you in the process. You will get the justice you deserve. No matter how long it takes, I'll never give up. I love you to much to give up, Jay."

"But you're all alone. They all have two parents and you're alone."

"Oh honey, dad will help us through the process. We'll go see him as often as possible during the whole process."

"But I want dad here."

"I know, baby. I know. I also want him to be home but it's not possible. He'll be home again in two years and until then you can go visit him as often as you want to. You need to remember that your dad loves you as much as I do. And dad misses you too. You can't even imagine how much he misses you." Spencer told him and Jayden let the tears fall again.

He let himself be pulled even closer to his mum, needing the comfort it gave him.

Before they could say anything else, a knock came from the door.

"The key is under the stone next to the door. We're in the kitchen." Spencer said loudly enough so they were able to hear it and a moment later the door opened.

Jayden stayed in his mother's lap, not caring about the fact that this was the first impression his mum's team was going to get.

"The delivery guy was outside your door so we have the food." Morgan announced as he and the rest of the team walked in the kitchen.

When they saw Spencer sitting on a chair with Jayden in his lap, they all stopped walking.

"Should we come back later?" JJ asked gently.

"Jay?" Reid whispered softly in his ear.

"They can stay." Jayden muttered in his mother's neck.

"No, you can stay. Just put the food onto the table, get everything else necessary and sit down." Reid told them, still hugging his son.

They all nodded and grabbed forks and plates for themselves, Spencer and Jayden.

They brought it back to the table and put their food onto their plates.

Jennifer who was sitting on Reid's right side put Jayden's food on a plate while Morgan who was sitting on Reid's left side put his food onto a plate.

"Thank you." He told both of them while rubbing his son's back.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asked anxiously.

"Yeah, just another kind of breakdown. He'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Does it happen frequently?" Blake asked him concerned.

"Yeah, sadly. It got better but with everything that happened in the last three days, it's not really surprising." He said in a sad voice.

"Anything we can do to help?" Morgan asked him.

"No. He just has to get it all out and then he's back to his normal self." Reid told them and Jayden stopped crying a few minutes later.

"Daddy?" Jay asked in a childlike voice and the team looked at Reid, seeing the hurt that flashes over his face for a second.

"No baby, just mummy." He told him gently and Jayden started crying again.

"Is it always like this?" JJ asked him concerned.

"Unfortunately, yes. He will calm down for a few moments and think that I'm his dad and every time I have to remind him that his dad is in prison and it's only me."

"How often does he mistake you for his dad?" Jennifer asked him sympathetically.

"To often." Spencer replied sadly.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked him concerned.

"Yeah, it's just hard. Jayden has to grow up without his dad being here and I'm trying to give him everything but I know that it's not enough."

"And how is it for you with him being in prison?" Rossi asked him.

"It's okay. It's harder on Jayden that it is on me."

"Spence, your husband is in prison. You're allowed to be sad about this. You don't have to be strong all the time." Jennifer told him gently.

"I have to. I need to be strong for him."

"You don't need to be strong all the time. How long are you two married?" Blake asked him.

"Married for sixteen years and together for twenty."

"You've been in a relationship with him since you graduated high school?" Garcia asked him shocked.

"Yeah."

"How old is he?" Morgan asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Four years older."

"How did you two meet?" Rossi asked him curiously.

"He helped me." Spencer replied shortly, looking lovingly at his son.

"Helped you how?" Morgan asked him.

"On the football field with Alexa, Harper and the football team."

"He was the one who helped you?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah. He beat the living hell out of all the guys and told the girls to fuck off."

"What happened on the football field?" Jennifer asked him concerned.

They all knew that high school for him was worse than for everyone else being bullied but for someone to actually help him, it must have been bad.

"They beat and stripped mum and tied him naked to the goalpost on the football field." Jayden told the team, standing up from his mother's lap and getting a chair for himself.

The team expect Morgan looked shocked at him while Jay came back with a chair and sat down between JJ and his mum.

"You told Jayden about it?" Derek asked him.

"Dad told me about it. He thought that I needed to know about it and told me about every bully experience he and mum had." Jayden answered for his mother.

"I never wanted to tell Jay but Aidan can be stubborn sometimes and wouldn't give up on it. When we were on a case six years ago, he told Jayden and I came home to both of them laying on the couch, talking about my childhood." Spencer told them, smiling at the memory of it.

"Dad talked about more than just your childhood. He told me about all the times you got hurt, the case where you met your father again and other things." Jayden told his mother mischievously, while Reid narrowed his eyes at his son.

Trying to change the topic he decided it was time to introduce the team to Jayden.

"I'm sure he did but that's not the topic right now. So guys, that's my son Jayden. Jayden, these are Derek, Penelope, David, Aaron, Alex and JJ." Spencer told his son and pointed at everyone of them.

Jayden smiled politely at all of them and Reid saw in the corner of his eye, Garcia snapping a picture.

"Are you really snapping a picture right now?" Spencer asked her laughing.

"I can't help it. He's adorable and his smile looks exactly like yours, boy genius." Garcia said fondly.

"Thanks, I guess." Jayden replied quietly with a blush visible on his face.

"Oh no problem, babyboy." Garcia replied smiling.

"You should call mum that." Jay told her snickering while his mother groaned.

Jayden smiled innocently at him and Reid couldn't help but smile back.

"Is there a story behind it?" Morgan asked Jayden, grinning.

"For as long as I can remember dad always called mum babyboy. Don't know how it started but dad keeps calling him that every time we see him." Jay replied.

"Spence?" JJ asked him curiously.

"He first called me babyboy when we went to cal tech together and just kept calling me so."

"Dad kept calling him babyboy when he went through puberty with him and they didn't break up once. That's crazy." Jay told the team.

"Difficult puberty?" Alex asked Reid.

"I was a nightmare. Sadly Jayden seems to take after me."

"Jayden can't be that bad. Just look at him, he's adorable." Garcia said.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me but he can be pretty bad."

"I'll start to believe it when I see it." Penelope told him.

For a while everyone was silent and ate until Jayden broke the silence.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have a sex dream about dad?" Jayden asked him straightforward and Spencer choked on his food.

The team looked for a moment baffled at Jayden and then broke out into laughter.

"You okay?" Derek asked him between his laughter and Spencer only nodded his head, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jayden told him snickering.

"Why are you so interested in our sex life?" Spencer asked his son confused.

"Are you planning to have sex?" Penelope asked him before he had a chance to reply and Reid choked again on his food.

"Who says I'm still a virgin?" Jayden asked them, starting to giggle when he saw his mum.

"You already had sex?" Derek asked Jay.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago." Jayden said and Reid looked shocked at his son.

"Did you know about it?" JJ asked him.

"No, this is the first time I'm hearing something about it."

"I would have told you if you asked." Jayden said shrugging.

"Do I know the other person?" His mum asked him, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, it was with Mike." Jayden told him.

"Oh my god, are you gay? That is so cute." Garcia said smiling.

"Yeah." Jayden replied shrugging, looking at his mum.

"Did you know it?" Rossi asked Reid.

"I suspected it but this is the first time he's telling me."

"I wanted to tell you and dad for a few months now but it never felt like the right moment to do it, you know?" Jayden asked him.

"Oh baby, I'm happy that you told me and even happier that you didn't say it spontaneously. Your dad would have choked on air if you would have just told him that you're gay."

"Do you think he's okay with it?" Jay asked him insecurely.

"Jay, he told me the first time he saw you that you're gay. He'll be happy to hear that he was right."

"Really?" Penelope asked him laughing.

"Yeah, he saw Jay and just told me that he's gay. I was shocked at first but when he was four, I started suspecting it."

"What did he do when he was four?" JJ asked him curiously.

"He asked mum how Aidan and I made him and then asked her how two men are having sex."

"He did that when he was four?" Morgan asked him, shocked.

"IQ of 170."

"He definitely takes after you." Blake told him, laughing.

"Just with Intelligence and his mouth. The rest he got from Aidan. Even his personality is similar to Aidan's. He insisted to be called Elijah for two weeks when he was two. It was so cute."

"Elijah?" Derek asked confused.

"Dad's middle name." Jay told him.

"That is so cute." Garcia said.

"It was but two weeks later he freaked out when someone called him Elijah. He never told me why." Reid said with a glance at his son.

"I freaked out because after seeing my parents having sex I couldn't stand to be called Elijah. What I saw still freaks me out." Jayden told him.

"You saw them having sex?" Jennifer asked him laughing while Spencer blushed.

"Yes and just thinking about it freaks me out." Jay told her, glaring at his mother.

"Don't look at me like that. You were two and it was the only time you walked in on us. Just try to forget it." Spencer said with a blush visible on his face.

"I can't forget it no matter how hard I try and it wasn't the only time." Jayden told him.

"What?" Reid screeched.

"I saw both of you and two hours later I talked dad into buying a new kitchen table." Jayden told him and Spencer blushed even more while the team started laughing at his expense.

"So, you and Michael?" Spencer asked him, changing the topic.

"Yeah, me and mike." Jay said.

"Since when?"

"My fourteenth birthday." Jayden told him.

"Where did it happen?" Reid asked him curiously.

"In the park." Jay said.

"So that's where you were?"

"Yeah. I mean no I was at Aunt Cam's." His son told him quickly.

"Camila texted me that day when I was on the plane. She told me that you're missing. You do realize how scared I was?" Reid asked him sternly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Mike wanted to talk with me so I went to the park with him. I tried to text Aunt Cam but my phone died and I didn't know her number because she had a new one." Jayden told his mother quietly.

That was something he never thought about. He went into the park after school without telling anyone. His mum told him to always call or text Aunt Cam when he wasn't in the city or him when he was in the city.

"You could have at least texted me." Reid told him slightly angry.

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot it. I already apologized to Aunt Cam and you." Jay told him.

"Yeah you did but I was worried sick. I thought you were kidnapped."

"Sorry that I'm not your perfect little boy." Jayden snapped at him.

"And I'm sorry that I worry about you when someone sends me pictures of you at school, Aunt Cam's, here, at the mall and just everywhere." Spencer snapped back and everything was silent.

"What?" His son asked him shocked.

"Someone's stalking Jayden?" Jennifer asked him worried.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Morgan asked him.

"You didn't know about Jayden or that I was married and I've taken care of it. I got people watching the guy who's stalking him. And Jay, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to stop living your life. I know you better than you think I do."

"Who is it?" Rossi asked him.

"Another Dealer Aidan worked with. That guy always hit on me, tried to stab my stomach when I was pregnant with Jay, tried to kill Aidan one time and even kidnapped Jay once."

"Jayden was kidnapped?" Garcia asked him, shocked.

"I was what?!" Jayden screeched.

"You were kidnapped when you were four months old. You were missing for two hours, seventeen minutes and five seconds. I'll never forget it. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Being with Tobias Hankel for two days and having anthrax was nothing against what I felt in the time you were missing." Spencer told him, tears shining in his eyes.

"How did it happen?" Jayden asked him quietly.

"We were in the park and Aidan was getting coffee for us. He hit me from behind and I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was him taking you out of the buggy and I never in my entire hated myself as much as I did in the moment I lost consciousness. Luckily he realized that he wasn't going to get me that way and brought you back here. It was the worst thing that asshole ever did."

"He dealt together with Dad?" Jay asked quietly, ignoring what his mum said.

"Yes, honey."

"Is he the reason dad is in jail?" Jayden asked him, angrily.

"Yeah, he went to the police and told them that your dad is a dealer. He was out of the business by then but still got arrested."

"Aidan dealt to give Jayden a better childhood?" Aaron asked him.

"Yeah. Aidan wanted to be able to buy Jay everything he wanted. Both of us didn't have the best childhood and we wanted to give Jay the best childhood we could."

"Why did he get out?" Blake asked him.

"Being a dealer and having a husband who's a drug addict isn't the best thing."

"You were an addict?" Jayden asked him, shocked.

"Yeah when you were seven. Remember when dad told you that I'm sick and you can't see me for a few days?"

"Yeah, I stayed at Aunt Cami's." Jay said.

"I was going through withdrawals. I know that dad told you about the Tobias Hankel case and while he held me captive, Tobias drugged me and I developed an addiction after it. But even though I was an addict, I never took something when you were in the house. That was something I couldn't do. Just the thought about you seeing me high made me physically sick."

"Dad told me that someone held you for two days and hurt you. I asked him what he meant but he wouldn't tell me anything and then I wanted to ask you but when I saw you I decided I wouldn't ask." Jay told him.

"Your dad told you that?" JJ asked him.

"Aidan told him a lot of things. He told him about every time I got hurt. As far as I know Aidan researched all of you and after he went to jail he asked around about everyone who got on our team. On my first day he didn't want to let me go. He didn't know you all and thought I would get shot on my first case or even killed." Spencer told them all.

"Yeah, dad told me about every time mum got hurt and let me watch a few things over the BAU." Jay said, glaring at Hotch.

The team looked confused between Jayden and Hotch, while Aaron seemed to understand what this was about.

"Jayden, stop it. Right now." Reid told him angrily.

"I didn't do anything." Jay told him, innocently.

"It's okay, Spencer. I can live with Jayden being angry at me." Aaron told him.

"You shouldn't have to live with it. Jayden knows how to behave and he will behave correctly now." Reid told him, glaring at his son.

"Explanation for everyone who doesn't know what's going on?" Blake asked, clearly lost.

"He kicked the living shit out of mum."

"He did it to save lives."

"He broke four of your ribs."

"He saved my life."

"You had to shoot someone."

"I still feel bad about taking his life but since then I never failed my gun qualification and that's it. Hotch saved my life that day and that's it, Jayden."

"Why am I not allowed to be angry about that? Dad wanted to beat the living hell out of him."

"Yeah and as you know, your dad wants to do a lot of things he doesn't do at the end of the day. He knew that I was hurt and wanted to get his anger out on someone."

"That's not true. Dad tried to find that asshole who left you the letter. Dad found him in LA but by the time he was there that guy was already gone."

"He found Gideon?" Morgan asked.

"I never knew about it but suspected that he would do something like that. I only know that he found Elle. I don't know if he met her or not."

"Who's Elle?" Rossi asked.

"She was a profiler on our team. The fisher king shot her and it changed her so much that she killed a man in cold blood. It was labeled as self defense and she left the team. I still feel guilty about it. The night before she shot the man I was in her hotel room and talked to her. I thought I understood her but apparently I got everything she said completely wrong." Spencer explained.

"Fisher king?" Blake asked.

"Some guy who played a game with them all and mum got a scar from him." Jayden told her.

"What happened?" Alex asked him, concerned.

"Pretty boy forgot to mention that the guy had a suicide vest on. He only mentioned it when the vest was set it off and the fire caught his ass." Morgan explained.

"My thigh, not my ass." Reid said.

"Pretty boy?" Jayden asked them both.

"Thank you, Morgan. Thank you very much." Spencer said, groaning.

"Derek has been calling him it for as long as I have been with the team." Garcia said.

"How long have you been with them?" Jay asked her.

"Since 2004." Garcia told him.

"What did you do before you joined them?" Jayden asked, curiously.

Garcia looked at Reid, not sure if she should tell him. When Spencer nodded, she continued.

"I did a few things which resulted in me getting arrested. Let's just say the FBI thinks that if you can't stop them, you just hire them." Penelope said.

"What did you do?"

"Am I allowed to tell him?" Garcia asked Hotch and after he nodded, she started telling him.

"Have you ever heard of the black queen?" Penelope asked him.

"Yeah some guys at my school mentioned her. Something about her hacking the CIA and being dead or something like that." Jayden told her.

"I didn't hack the CIA, only the FBI, the Justice Department and a few other things. And I'm not dead." Garcia told him.

"You're the black queen?"

"I was the black queen but since I've met eyebrow, the black queen isn't a part of me anymore." Penelope told him.

"Eyebrow?" Blake asked her.

"She means me." Morgan told her, laughing.

"You called him eyebrow?" Alex asked her laughing.

"She did. She also tried to tell me that she's a psychopath." Hotch said.

"Sounds familiar." Reid muttered.

"I heard that." Jay said, snickering.

"Don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure you don't." Jayden told him and his phone started ringing.

He looked at the Caller ID, started smiling and answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, are you busy right now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. My mum's team is here."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you back later."

"No need to. Did you want something?"

"Nah, just wanted to know if you have time but it's okay."

"You know I would love to but my mum won't let me leave the house."

"Yeah I know but it's okay. I'll see you next week or so. Bye."

"Bye." Jay said and hung up.

When he looked up he was met with curious glances from everyone.

"Who was it?" His mum asked.

"Mike." Jayden replied shortly.

"What did he want?"

"Just wanted to know if I have time to go out with him."

"You won't be going anywhere anytime soon but he can always come over."

"So you can embarrass me? No, thank you."

"I'm not that bad. Your dad would embarrass you to no end."

"Yeah, I know." Jayden said grimacing.

"Ohhh, you need to tell me, 187." Garcia said.

"Mum, no." Jayden pleaded and his mother grinned at him.

"Behave and I won't."

"I'll behave. I promise you."

"Oh no, no, no. You can't leave me hanging like this. I need to know everything about your husband. Literally everything." Penelope told him.

"The only thing someone needs to know is that dad is very protective of mum and me and willing to beat the living shit out of everyone. Oh and dad beat a guy in a coma once." Jayden told them smiling and everyone looked shocked at him and Reid.

"Thank you very much, Jayden. That's something no one needed to know." His mum told him.

"He beat a guy in a coma?" Morgan asked him, frowning.

"Yes and the guy was full with blood but dad just kept hitting him." Jay said.

"You saw it?" Garcia asked him, shocked.

"Yeah. Mum, dad and I were visiting Diana and when we walked out of Bennington some guy made a comment and smacked mum's ass and dad started beating him."

"Very protective. Exactly what you need." Derek told Spencer.

"I do not need someone to protect me."

"You do need someone." His son told him and the team started laughing.

"I carry a gun, Jayden. I do not need a protector."

"And? You're never using your gun. From what dad told me you're more likely to try and talk people with guns down while giving your gun to someone else and let's not forget that you love to block everyone else's shot." Jay told him with narrowed eyes.

"Jayden is right. You love to do that." Rossi told him.

"I do not. I only blocked your shot once and I'm still convinced that if I would have taken any longer that Morgan would have shot me in the back."

"I would never." Derek told him.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You two remind me of that bitch and her ex." Jay told them both, snickering.

"Who?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Chloe. They were best friends until Aidan got arrested. Almost everyone stopped talking to Jay when Aidan was arrested. The parents all told their children that Jayden is a criminal and that the children would have to go to jail when they talk to him. And that's said nicely."

"Mum, you're forgetting all the racist things they said. And don't forget that the school kicked me out." Jayden told him.

"You got kicked out of a school?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yeah. My IQ of 170 was probably also a reason. I was smarter than all the teachers together and almost no one liked me and everyone who liked me stopped talking to me after dad got arrested." Jay said.

"So they kicked you out because of your IQ and the arrest of your dad?" Rossi asked him, incredulously.

"That's a part of it but they actually kicked me out because I broke the nose from some jerk." Jayden told the team.

"You broke someone's nose when you were 9?" Garcia screeched.

"He did and although I should still be mad about it, I'm proud of him. Breaking the nose wasn't necessary but he stood up for himself."

"Actually I defended you. I mean, yeah, they said racist things, they said things about dad but I broke his nose because of what they said about you." Jayden told him quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone told them that you're my mum and they started insulting you and I never put up with people insulting you. Guess I got that from dad." Jay told him.

"That is so cute." Penelope said, making Jayden blush.

"It is but it's not necessary. I can take care of myself. Jay, you need to ignore the things people will say about me. Stand up for yourself when they talk about you but ignore it when they talk about dad or me."

"You can say what you want, I'll always defend you and dad. You know that I would win in a fight." Jay said.

"I know but you do not fight with other people."

"I'm not two years old, mum. You can't tell me what to do when I'm at school."

"You will listen to what I tell you."

"As you already saw multiple times on my old schools, I'm not listening to what you say nor will I. When they insult my parents, I fight with them."

"You will stop that. Do you really think that your dad would be happy about this?"

"Actually, he is happy about it. He told me to defend my family and that I'm allowed to fight with them if they don't stop after I tell them to."

"Of course he has." Spencer muttered under his breath.

"Let me try." Morgan whispered in Reid's ear and Spencer nodded.

"So your dad told you to fight with other people?" Morgan asked Jay.

"No. He told me to fight with them when they insult mum and don't stop when I tell them to."

"Why only your mum?" Jennifer asked him.

"Because the things said about him are worse than the things about dad. About dad they always say racist things, saying that it's his fault he was raped and the things about mum are worse. The school is a pure nightmare." Jayden said and the team was silent.

"Aidan was raped?" Blake asked shocked.

"Multiple times."

"How old was he?" Garcia asked him.

"Thirteen. That's the reason he and his family moved to Las Vegas."

"Where did he live before he moved?" Rossi asked him.

"Chicago."

"Yeah and the police there didn't believe him when he told them that he had been raped." Jayden told them angrily.

"We talked about that, Jayden."

"I know we did but I'm angry at those blighters for not believing him." Jay said.

"Not everyone there is a blighter. Some people actually know what to do." Morgan said and Jay looked with a raised eyebrow at him.

"My dad was part of the police until he got killed in front of me when I was ten and I was a police officer and worked in the bomb squad before I joined the BAU."

"You grew up in Chicago?" Jayden asked him and Morgan nodded.

Sensing what his son was about to do, he stopped him.

"Non Chiederglielo, Jayden." Spencer told him, sternly.

"perché?" Jay asked confused.

"perché lo conosce."

"Come?"

"la stessa cosa è successa a lui due anni prima."

"lo stesso stronzo?" Jay asked shocked.

"Sì." Spencer said and Jayden looked shocked while the team looked confused at Rossi, hoping for a translation.

"I'm not going to translate it. This is something that should be talked about privately. Don't even bother to ask me for a translation. I won't give you one." Rossi said and the team looked confused at him while Spencer shot him a thankful glance.

"Okay if you're not going to translate it. You can speak Italian?" Garcia asked Jayden.

"Sì." Jay told her.

"What languages can you speak?" Alex asked him.

"Greek, Russian, spanish, german, french, Italian and Romanian." Jayden told them and got astonished looks from all of them expect his mum.

"Definitely your mum's son." Jennifer said smiling.

"Are you fluently in all of them?" Hotch asked him and Jay nodded.

"He knows more languages but these are the ones he's fluent in."

"That's impressive." David said and Jayden's phone started ringing again.

"It is. He learned most of the languages he knows from me expect Spanish and the rest of the languages he learned by himself over the years and got fluently in them."

"Are you fluently in all of them?" Penelope asked him.

"Yeah. When I found out that Jay can speak Greek and Romanian I learned it. This way he can never curse in another language since I'll always understand what he's saying."

"That's pretty smart. Spence, I'll need your help when Henry learns a new language." Jennifer said and everyone looked at her and Reid until Jayden let his phone fall to the ground and abruptly stood up, racing upstairs.

The team looked confused after Jayden and after they heard a door slam shut, turned to look at his mum who picked up Jay's phone.

"Does it still function?" Garcia asked him.

"No, he wanted to break it. Can you get his last messages?"

"Yeah, I just need a laptop and cable."

"Ah JJ, could you get the things for her?"

"Sure, where are they?" Jennifer asked.

"In the kitchen." Spencer said and JJ went to get them for Penelope.

"Do you think there's something on the phone?" Derek asked him.

"There has to be something. His phone is everything for him. He never goes out of the house without his phone." Reid said and Jennifer came back with the laptop and cable.

"Okay, what exactly do you want to see?" Garcia asked him after while setting everything up.

"Last messages and pictures." Reid said and Garcia started looking for them. The team got closer, so they were all able to see it.

"Okay last texts. It's a little bit multitudinously." Garcia said.

"Doesn't matter, just tell me everyone."

"Alright. Someone named Cam?"

"His aunt."

"Princess?"

"Internet friend."

"He has internet friends?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah a few."

"You're allowing that?" Hotch asked him.

"Yeah. I met all of them and did a background check. They are the only kind of friends he has and as long as I met them once, I'm okay with him having them."

"Alright, next one. Big guy?"

"Internet friend."

"Bad boy?"

"Internet best friend."

"Wiggle Bum?"

"Cousin."

"Kitty cat?"

"Kate."

"Lover Boy?"

"Probably Michael."

"Hot Shot Wikipedia Twink?"

"Myself."

"Jayden calls you that?" Jennifer asked grinning.

"Yeah, I'm used to it by now. That's one of the more harmless names he has for me. He totally outdoes Garcia with that topic."

"I'm totally going to talk to him. I need more nicknames for you and maybe he will help me with nicknames for the rest of the team." Garcia said grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure that he already has at least three for everyone."

"Alright, next one. Jennifer?"

"JJ."

"He has my number?" Jennifer asked him confused.

"Yeah. I saved all your numbers in his phone in case of an emergency. Even though he can always reach me, there are still a few times where my phone is off or I'm in the field."

"Alright, I'll skip our names then. Diana?"

"Bennington."

"John?"

"Assistant Director."

"What?" Blake asked.

"I already told you that he's my sponsor and since Jay met him for the first time he has his number."

"Okay, next one. Tyler?"

"Cam's boyfriend."

"Alessandro?"

"His Grandpa."

"Alessia?"

"His grandma."

"Jock number 1?"

"Show me."

"Alright, here are the last images." Garcia said and they popped up.

When the team saw the pictures they all turned to look at Reid who was standing there tensed, with balled fists and closed eyes.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jennifer asked him gently.

"No, I'll do it. I just-" Reid started saying and abruptly turned around, vomiting on the ground.

"How about you sit down and try to calm down. I'll talk to Jayden." Derek offered him.

"No, no. I know how it is to get pictures of yourself naked while being bullied. I'll talk to him."

"Just sit down for a moment and let one of us do it for you, okay?" Morgan asked him.

"But Jayden-" Reid started and got cut off by JJ.

"Will still be upstairs in a minute."

"He needs me now and not in a minute." Spencer said and pushed himself through his team, going upstairs into his son's room.

"Jayden?!" He screamed when his son wasn't in his room.

"Did anyone see in which room he went?" Reid asked them.

"I think he went to a room on the right side." Blake said.

Reid ran out of the room, towards his own and was met with the sight of his son, laying on his bed, crying into his pillows.

He slowly went towards the bed, noticing the team standing behind him and sat down on the bed.

The minute he sat down, his son threw himself on him.

He hugged his son close to his chest, letting him cry his eyes out.

Every sob, tear and noise he made, tore at Spencer's heart.

"I'm going to make them pay for it." Reid to his son, rubbing his back.

"But the pictures will still exist." Jayden said, sobbing.

"I'll delete them all." Garcia promised him.

"I'm going to fight for you, baby. Dad will support us and I'm sure the team will also support us. John promised to get me the best attorneys possible and Aaron still has contact with people from his time as a prosecutor. They will not win the process. The assistant director of the FBI supports us, as well as the director. I know both of them personally and they promised me a long time ago that they would always protect and support you. I can get everyone on our side. I'm sure all the colleges would be happy to support us through the process as well as other agencies. The school and the people who did it don't have any chance to win the process. Even if we get a judge Aaron isn't in contact with, I'll get him on our side. They will pay for what they did. And after they lost the process, mum and I will make sure that they're never accepted at a college. You know that mum is able to do it. Everyone who bullied me didn't get accepted by a college because of mum and we both will do the same for you. Mum is still a highly respected literature professor and I'll promise them to do a few seminars and they'll say yes in a matter of seconds. And Penelope would love to destroy their electronics." Spencer told his son gently.

"I'm totally going to destroy all their electronics. They messed with the wrong family." Garcia said.

"We will support you through the process. And as soon as I called Emily, you will have the whole Interpol in London support you." Jennifer told him.

"See? They never stood a chance, honey." Spencer said and eventually Jayden's sob died down.

"Thank you." Jay told all of them.

"No need to thank us. That's what family's for." Rossi said and the team nodded in agreement.

Because at the end of the day that's what they are. They may have met Jayden for the first time today and never knew he existed until three days ago but he is Spencer's son which makes him family and family fight for each other. 

FAM•I•LY n. pl. families  
One of life's greatest blessings.  
A group of persons sharing a common ancestry. A group of people who will love and support each other through the good times as well as the bad. 

Translations;  
non chiederglielo=do not ask him  
perché=Why  
perché lo conosce=because he knows him  
Come=how  
la stessa cosa è successa a lui due anni prima=the same thing happened to him two years sooner  
lo stesso stronzo=the same asshole  
Sì=ja


End file.
